Simbiosis Mutualisme
by Alpha Divonius Antares
Summary: simbiosis mutualisme, itulah dasar dari pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. tak ada cinta dalam rumah tangga mereka. Akankah kehadiran sang buah hati mampu menghadirkan cinta dalam kehidupan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: lemon, alur kecepatan, typos (maybe) dan kekurangan lainnya

SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME

by : Alpha Divonius Antares

Erangan dan desahan menggema diruangan itu, sebuah kamar mewah dengan gaya klasik. Dinding yang yang dicat dengan perpaduan warna hitam putih itu tidak terlihat kontras karena keadaan kamar yang remang. Hanya cahaya bulan yang berasal dari pintu balkon yang sengaja dibuka.

"akh, Lebih cepat Sasuke! Berhentilah mempermainkanku!" sang wanita menatap sebal kepada lelaki yang menindihnya.

Terlihat jelas kekesalan dari wajahnya karena suaminya; ya wanita tersebut telah bersuami meski di usianya yang terbilang muda 21 tahun.

"Hn, memohonlah padaku Sakura!"

ya, Sakura Haruno ah tidak lagi saa ini ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha.

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha" tak ingin merendahkan dirinya meski di hapan sang suami.

Seringai mulai tampak dari wajah tampan suaminya "Kau sepertinya lupa bahwa kau saat ini juga adalah Uchia, Sakura" bisik sang suami tepat di telinga kanannya. Tak hanya berbisik sang suami ternyata semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga sang istri kemudian menggigit dan mengulumnya.

Seperti tersengat listri seluruh tubuh sakura bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

Dan tampa babibu lagi Sasuke mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang kenikmatan Sakura.

Anggota tubuh lainnya pun tak hanya diam, tangan kanan Sasuke meremas dada kiri Sakura dengan kuat.

puluhan kissmark telah ia hiaskan di kulit putih sakura.

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya, menghujamkan kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

"aaakhhhh" erangnya. untuk yang terakhir dihujamkan kejantannya lebih dalam ke lubang Sakura. Memuntahkan semua spermanya ke rahim Sakura. Ia pun merebahkan diri sepenuhnya sehingga menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau klimaks juga, kau membuatku kelelahan, Sasuke." Tangan Sakura mulai terulur mengelus kepala Sasuke di bahunya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, aku berhasil membuatmu orgasme beberapa kali, Sakura. Anggap saja kita impas" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati perlakuan tangan Sakura dikepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar, sama seperti pernikahan kita yang hanya didasari oleh hubungan simbiosis mutualisme. Kegiatan ini juga seperti itu, kita sama-sama memuaskan hasrat kita satu sama lain, tak ada cinta disini." Mata Sakura menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau mencabut kejantananmu dari lubang vaginaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau benar-benar tidur?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"emm, biarkan saja seperti ini"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dan berguling, sehingga posisinya sekarang dibawah Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengusap punggu polos Sakura. Sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang telah menikah empat bulan yang lalu. Mereka mengikat janji untuk bersama seumur hidup dengan pesta yang mewah. Meskipun pernikahan itu tidak di dasari dengan cinta. Tetapi mereka tetap setia satu sama lain. Hal itu mereka lakukan untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga besar mereka. Dibesarkan dan dididik di lingkungan yang sama membuat mereka mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Hidup mereka telah diatur oleh orang tua, jadi mereka tinggal menjalaninya saja. Mungkin mereka hampir sama seperti robot tanpa perasaan. Ya, memang mereka telah dari dulu membuang perasaan mereka, hati mereka telah beku. Bagi mereka dalam hidup ini hanya ada hubungan saling menguntungkan, tak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Karena itu kehidupan pernikahan mereka datar-datar saja, tanpa kehangatan meskipun tiap malam mereka berhubingan seperi suami istri normal, tapi itu hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu semata. Tak ada cinta.

Cahaya sang surya mulai memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang menjadi saksi setiap kegiatan mereka di atas ranjang.

"Eng" Sakura masih enggan membuka matanya, ia semakin mengerat pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus begitu? Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat ke kantor. Kau juga pasti harus ke rumah sakit kan." Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu bangun mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"Emm, aku masih nga- Sakura yang tadinya masih malas untuk bangun secara spontan langsung bangun dan berlari kekamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ia tak mengenakan apapun untuk membalut tubuh polosnya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan tingkah istrinya itu. Ia pun langsung memakai celana piamanya kemudian mengambil yukata tidur Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Sakura akan membutuhkannya, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi mereka, ia melihat Sakura berjongkok di depan kloset sambil memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyampirkan yukata tidur ke tubuh istrinya.

Sakura mulai berdiri dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu." mata Sakura mulai menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa? Katakan saja" jawab Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi yukata Sakura.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku hamil" mata Sakura terpejam. ia tidak pernah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Karena selama ini anak bukanlah prioritas hidupnya.

"Hn", hanya ini yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan. Ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Tapi ia menyadari ada sedikit rasa hangat yang mulai merayap di hatinya. Rasa senang dan bangga melebihi saat ia memenangkan tender bernilai milyaran.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?"

Tbc

Author's Area

Sorry ceritanya pendek dan banyak kekurangan disana sini. Akhir kata

review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

warning: lemon, typos, dan kekurangan lainnya

SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME

by

Alpha Divonius Antares

Chapter 2

Hening, itulah suasana ruang makan keluarga Uchiha muda ini. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan karena memang sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa tidak boleh berbicara saat makan.

Meja makan itu hanya diisi oleh dua orang saja, padahal meja tersebut mampu menampung dua belas orang.

Akhirnya sarapan yang hening itu pun berakhir, Sakura menggeser piringnnya menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai makan.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan dari tadi, memperhatikan tiap tindakan istrinya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu, Kemana orasimu dulu tentang berapa pentingnya sarapan?" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dan sejak kapan memperhatikan kebiasaanku, Sasuke. Setahu ku kau bukan tipe orang yang mau mengurusi hal sepele seperti itu." Sakura meletakkan serbet yang tadinya berada di pangkuannya.

"Hn, mungkin semenjak kehamilanmu, sepertinya tidak buruk juga mencoba untuk sedikit perhatian pada istri sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di kursinya kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, sayang?" Sasuke mengelus perut rata Sakura dengan sangat pelan, seolah takut kalau tangan besarnya akan menyakiti buah hatinya itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Seorang calon penerus Uchiha yang telah ditunggu-tunggu semua orang." Sakura berdiri sambil mengambil tas tangan yang ia letakkan di dekat kursinya.

"Sepertinya media belum tau tentang kehamilanmu, dan akan ku buat mereka untuk tidak akan pernah tahu." Sasuke bersiapa akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Tunggu dulu, kau masih saja tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan rapih" Sakura mendekati Sasuke, tangannya terulut keleher sang suami dan mulai merapikan dasi suaminya itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah rapih" ujar Sakura didepan wajah suaminya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Lembut, manis dan basah. Itulah sensasi yang Sasuke rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir istrinya. Semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi pagutan. Sasuke semakin menuntut, dan memperdalam ciumannya. Menyapu permukaan bibir Sakura, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin akses yang lebih. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertemu saling membelit dan bertukar cairan saliva.

Tangan Sasuke tak hanya diam, tangan kirinya mulai memasuki kemeja Sakura.

Sakura tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya. Sebaiknya ia segera mengakhiri ini sebelum mereka berkhir di atas ranjang. Dia harus ke rumah sakit hari ini, dua jam satu jam lagi ia harus mengoprasi seorang pasien.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Aku ada operasi satu jam lagi Sasuke. kau juga harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Kalau kau memang sudah tidak tahan lagi, nanti lanjutkan saja dengan sekretaris di kantor." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa rasa cemburu sedikitpun, karena memang dia tidak- belum memiliki persaan pada Sasuke. Menurut Sakura, tak masalah Sasuke tidur dengan siapa pun yang penting tidak merugikan dirinya, seperti timbul skandal atau wanita tersebut hamil.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak pernah berminat pada sekretarisku itu, tak ingin ada skandal. Lagi pula kau lebih menggoda dari pada dia, Sakura Uchiha." bisik Sasuke di telinga sakura.

Merekapun akhirnya berangkat bersama menuju tempat kerja masing-masing.

Meskipun sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk meniduri wanita manapun yang ia mau. Mengingat posisinya sebagai pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh dunia. Tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Karena baginya berkhianat bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi janji suci yang telah ia ucapkan untuk hidup selamanya bersama Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya merasa nyaman bila disamping Sakura, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya saat selihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Sudah sebulan semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa istrinya hamil, ia dan Sakura sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada publik dan keluarga besar mereka. Ia ingin anaknya hidup dengan normal, layaknya anak-anak pada umumny. Tak sepertinya yang dari masih anak-anak harus dicekoki berbagai pelajaran dan peraturan. Anaknya akan mendapat kasih sayang yang melimpah darinya dan Sakura, apapun yang terjadi dia akan menjauhkan anaknya dari semua peraturan ketat dan kaku Uchiha.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai memiliki rasa sayang, setidaknya pada istri dan anaknya.

Tbc

maaf kalo masih pendek soalnya gua lagi uas. Makasih untuk yang udah review, follow ataupun favorite in fic ini.

gua masih sangat membutuhkan masukan kalian, so, review please hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: alur kecepetan, typos, dan kekurang lainnya

SIMBIOSIS MUTUALISME

By

Alpha Divonius Antares

Ngebales review dulu:

: ini udah di lanjutin makasih udah review

Rinko Mitsu : sedang diusahakan semoga kali ini ga typo lagi. Tapi kalo masih ada mohon maaf ya. Makasih udah mau nunggu fic ini

Fany-san: saya masih baru, ga pantes di panggil senpai. Maaf kalo updatenya lama dan masih pendek

Wizuri Haruma: hahaha, iya saya juga sebenarnya bingung mau nentuin judul fic ini apa entah bagaimana ide ini muncul.

Hachikodesuka: makasih udah review saya juga sangat mengharapkan SasuSaku benar-benar bisa saling mencintai.

NE: makasih, tapi emang saya orangnya males ngetik padahal idenya ada.

Kihara: Maaf kalo masih kependekan juga, Itachinya lagi di umpetin dulu.

East Robo: ini udah lanjut, makasih

AkemyYamato: ini udah lanjut tapi masih kependekan hehehe

Miki: hahaha ga janji, ini aja kayanya nasih kependekan. Maaf ya

Nice Reviewer: makasih ( seneng ada yang suka) maaf ga bisa update kilat

Rie saka : salam kenal juga , maaf kalo ga update kilat dan masih kependekan

Apple tea : sepertinya pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di chapter ini,

Kaai Yuki: ini udah dilanjutin kok

Pitalica : sama, saya juga pencinta sasusaku. Hahaha nanti ya di chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan. Maaf updatenya lelet

Guest: makasih untuk pertanyaan kamu yang sangat kritis ini. Sasuke dan Sakura emang ngelakuinnya karena nafsu, tapi juga karena status yang mereka sandang. Mereka ga bisa ngelakuinnya sama siapa aja karena emang dari didikan keluarga mereka ga mengizinkan dan juga mereka mendapat pendidikan moral yang baik sepertinya. Maaf kalo penjelasaan saya kurang memuaskan. Makasih udah review

HSS: ini udah update maaf masih pendek dan updatenya lama. Makasih buat sarannya saya juga merasa cerita yang bertema seperti ini memang banyak . iya Sasuke seneng sama kehamilan Sakura.

Sakuraminamimura: makasih ini udah dilanjutin

Azi-chan: salam kenal juga, ini udah di lanjutin, maaf karena masih kependekan

hanazono yuri : kapan ya? Tunggu di chapter-chapter berikutnya

Brown Cinnamon : makasih, maaf masih pendek. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi

Deshe Lusi: wah senangnya ada yang bilang keren, maaf masih kependekan dsn typo.

Rosachi-hime ; maaf masih pendek, gapapa makasih udah review

Luci Kuroshiro : kayanya pertanyaan kamu mulai kejawab di chapter ini dan selanjutnya. Salam kenal juga

Aguma : makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah update

Ridafi Chan : ini udah lanjut, Cuma ada rasa saling membutuhkan aja kayanya

Rosachi-Hime : ini udah update maafmasih pendek

Chapter 3

Selamat membaca

Sakura nampak begitu lelah, hari ini jadwal operasinya lumayan padat. Meski melelahkan namun Sakura merasa bangga ternyata begitu banyak pasien yang mempercayai kemampuan medisnya. Setelah semua pekerjaaannya di rumah sakit selesai dia langsung pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya dia memerlukan waktu untuk beristirahat saat ini setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan ini.

Setibanya di rumah, Sakura kangsung meminta pelayan untuk membuatkannya teh hangat dan mengantarkannya ke kamar.

Setelah membersihkan diri, dan berpakaian Sakura berdiri di depan kaca mengamati penampilannya. Perhatiaanya tertuju pada perutnya, seulas senyum tulus terpancar dari wajah cantiknya, tangannya mulai ,eraba dan mengelus sayang perutnya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang pada calon buah hatinya itu. Sangat bohong kalau dia tidak merasa bahagia dengan kehamilannya ini, dia hanya merasa ini terlalu cepat dan belum siap mengingat umurnya yang masih muda. Sebelum hamil, dia merasa karir adalah prioritas utamanya. Tapi saat ini calon buah hatinyalah yang akan menjadi yang terpenting untuknya. Sasuke benar, anak ini harus mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang dari mereka, jangan sampai anaknya nanti mengalami apa yang Sakura dan Sasuke rasakan dulu. Tanpa disadari pikirannya melayang ke masa kecilnya dulu.

Flashback on

_"Ibu dan ayah akan datang kan di pesta ulang tahun Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis dengan pandangan penuh harap kepada kedua orang tuanya._

_"Memangnya pestanya kapan, sayang?" tanya sang ibu sampil membelai pipi anaknya._

_"Tiga hari lagi, kalian bisa datangkan?" jawab Sakura ceria, dia sangat berharap kali ini orang tuanya bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya._

_"Akan ibu usahakan sayang, sekarang ibu mau berangkat kerja dulu. Jadi anak yang baik ya di rumah" kemudian sang ibu pun pergi._

_Mata gadis itu pun beralih ke ayahnya, berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan dari sang ayah._

_"Baiklah, ayah akan usahakan datang. Ayah janji ." sang ayahpun berlalu seperti ibunya. _

_Gadis itupun tersenyum. Setidaknya orang tuanya akan berusaha datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya._

_Hari ulang tahunnya pun tiba,_

_Taman dan kolam renang keluarga Haruno pun telah di dekorasi semeriah mungkin untuk pesta ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-13. Para undangan pun yang rata-rata seumuran dengan Sakura telah berdatangan sambil membawa kado untuk putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. _

_Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun putihnya, dia terlihat seperti seorang putri. Senyum manis pun tak lepas dia berikan pada setiap teman-teman yang datang kepestanya. _

_Malam semakin larut, namun Sakura enggan untuk memulai acara ulang tahunnya ini. Lilin yang menyala pada kue tartnya hampir padam. Dia masih menunggu kedatangan orang tuanya dengan penuh harap._

_Pesta yang awalnya meriah dan dan ramai itu pun menjadi sepi. Teman-temannya telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing hanya tinggal dirinya yang masih setia menunggu. Tanpa Sakura sadari dari tadi ada seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mau menemanianya menunggu orang tuanny datang. Anak laki-laki itu terus memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan. Dia merasaa kasihan pada Sakura- bukan hanya pada Sakura tapi padi dirinya juga. Dia dan Sakura sama. Sama-sama tidak diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. _

_Kemuadia seorang pelayan datang menyerahkan telepon pada Sakura._

_"Maaf sayang Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa datang, pekerjaan kami banyak sekali disini. Apalagi sekarang ayah harus berangkat keluar negeri mengurusi perusahaan kita di Inggris. Ayah dan ibu sudah membelikanmu hadiah. Semoga kau suka." sambungan telpon langsung dimatikan oleh ayahnya secara sepihak._

_Pelayan tadipun menyerahkan sebuah kado dengan bungkus yang lumayan besar. _

_"Mereka bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku tidak butuh hadiah ini" pekiknya. Kemudian melempar kado pemberian kedua orang tuanya ke dalam kolam renang. _

_"Aku hanya ingin kalian datang, aku ingin kalian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menemaniku disini." pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur karena air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja._

_Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura mulai melangkah mendekat. Kemudian memeluk Sakura._

_"Menangislah, aku tahu kau menahannya dari tadi. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini. Bukankah mereka tidak pernah datang." anak laki-laki itu berusahan mengutkan Sakura. Sepertinya dia telah mengenal gadis bermahkota pink itu sejak lama._

_"Mereka berjanji akan datang, Sasuke. Aku lelah harus menunggu terus, tapi akhirnya mereka tidak pernah datang." lirihnya. Sakura terus menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke samapai dia kelelahan dan tertidur. Hanya Sasuke yang selalu menemani menunggu orang tuanya seperti ini. _

_Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura enggan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya karena dia yakin orang tuanya tidak akan pernah datang._

Flashback off

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setalah dengan tiba-tiba memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"Hah, kau membuatku terkejut. Tidak, aku tidak sedang melamunkan apa pun. Aku hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat" jawab Sakura sambil mengelus tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke kemudian meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" tanya Sakura sengit.

"Baiklah. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu." kata Sasuke mengalah. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh sang istri agar menghadapnya, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening istrinya.

"Apapun masalahmu kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kau mungkin tidak mencintaiku tapi aku tahu hanya aku yang kau percaya dari dulu." Sambil menatap sendu kedua mata emerald Sakura.

Cup, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, baru kali ini Sakura menciumnya duluan. tepat di bibir tipisnya.

"Bukan tidak Sasuke, tapi belum. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. ayo kita buat pernikahan ini bukan hanya menjadi simbiosis mutualisme saja tapi pernikahan yang sebenarnya." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan mulai dari awal lagi" Sasuke mempererat pelukan Sakura pada tubuhnya.

Akankah ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan mereka?

Tbc

Maaf masih pendek banget, update lama, typos dan kekurangan lainnya, kemudian makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Karena review kalian saya jadi bersemangat meneruskan fic ini. Dan untuk para silent reader saya juga mengucapkan makasih karena udah mau ngebaca fic ini. Saya juga seorang silent reader soalnya (maaf pada para author yang ficnya ga saya review). Sekali lagi makasih banyak, tanpa kalian fic ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut.

Akhir kata review please


End file.
